Shinta Seijuro
Introduction Shinta Seijuro ''is a mercenary and a member of the Terrible Trio. Unlike the other two members Scott has no training in the Ninja Arts. All of his skill and abilities come from hard work and determination. Over the years scoot has super trained himself by doing insane strength and speed training. He has used weighted clothing and uses weighted everyday objects in order to promote his strength. Apperance ''Shinta Seijuro wears a set of chain mail with a green short sure coat over it. On his right shoulder he has a archer's shoulder guard along with a strap for his sword. He also has a supply belt around his waist. He has a thick brown glove on his right hand that also comes with a thick leather risk guard. On his left he has another leather gauntlet, but this color is green. He wears a pair of grey pants which are stuffed into his knee high cuffed boots. On his head he wears his signature green hat. Shinta ''is also a blonde and has peach color skin. Personality ''Shinta Seijuro has a very meek personality when off the battle field. He spends most of his time training and the other time hanging out with his team mates. He does not care for coin as much as others and does not gorge himself on food. When asked what his favorite food was he answered corn. Shinta ''however has a strong love for books, and a passion for heroes. The idea of being a hero is what motivated him through his training in his youth and drives him forward during the hard times of his older are. Background ''Shintas family has been mercenaries for the past 5 generations. During that time they have developed skills in order to keep up with Ninja's powerful techniques and to insure they come out alive. Shinta himself was trained to take up the sword for coin since he was a boy. He has been wearing weighted clothing since he was five years of age and has been doing crazy physical training ever since. For a while Scott worked with his family in the business, but after a while he decided it would be better to strike out on his own. He left to Buba's Tavern and began picking up missions from Poko's mission board. It was during this time he meet Chichi Sakurai and Kaibtsui Daibutsu and the Terrible Trio was formed. Abilities When Shinta ''gets into a battle he is more than likely going to charge forward first with his shield covering his face. Over the course of his life ''Shinta ''has learned not to look at peoples eyes when he fights. This came from him being put into several genjutsu techniques. Scoot does not look up till he gets a idea of how his opponent fights. Once he knows he is in the clear he strikes forward with full speed and power. ''Shinta ''speed catches most of his opponents off guard. Most of them do not expect such a armored foe to move as fast as he does. In truth they think that they could run circles around him thanks to him not being a ninja and wearing armor. The reality however is the exact opposite. ''Shinta ''speed far out grasp the speed of most ninja's. His leg work is a result of hard word and physical might. Most people are completely caught off guard as ''Shinta ''dashes up to them in a blind of an eye and cut them in half with his sword. The second thing that should be noted about ''Shinta ''is the extreme power he has in his arms. With one swing of his arm ''Shinta ''can easily cut through a tree. The blade would cut as deep as it can reach and the force behind it will finish the job. People who can adjust to his speed are usually taken out by the power of his blade. Another thing the should be noted about ''Shinta Seijuro in a fight is his aggressive personality. Scott is usually the first person in the group to charge. He likes being the vanguard and likes to be in the thick of the battle. Scott has a love for fighting in general and he enjoys the clashing of fighting styles. Shintas sword and shield are both made from a special metal and are Chakra Blades. Though Scott is unable to bring out his element the weapons are useful in making his attacks harder to doge. The white streak of light that comes from it when he attacks catches the enemy eye lowering their reaction time. Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:LordNoodleXIV